


Shining Moments

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [10]
Category: Billabong Series - Mary Grant Bruce
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Mary Grant Bruce's series, set just before Bill of Billabong, in which Norah imparts exciting news to her husband, Wally Meadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Moments

Norah, sitting on the bed, had a strange look on her face as Wally entered their bedroom. So unlike her was it that for a moment Wally’s heart jumped, thinking that something was wrong. In the next second, however, she heard him and glanced across to smile at him. He crossed the room to squat on the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his, meeting her grey eyes with his brown ones. 

 

“What’s the matter, Nor?” 

 

She beamed at him, and for a moment he was blinded by the radiance in her face. “I’ve got something to tell you.” Wally nodded, making a noncommittal sound to prod her onward. “Around six months from now, you’re going to have to be incredibly skilled in looking after small babies full-time.” 

 

Time seemed to stop, as Wally stared at his wife, his brain processing the information. “You’re—pregnant?” 

 

Norah was crying now, tears of joy, as she nodded. “Yes— _yes_! You and I are going to be parents.” 

 

Wally would remember later standing up to hug Norah, and the two of them toppling backward onto the bed, Norah underneath Wally, as they laughed together. Needing to do it, Wally drew the bottom of her shirt up to expose her still-flat stomach, and he bent over and kissed it reverently. One of his hands smoothed across her sternum, while the other held tightly on to hers. 

 

“You are going to be so loved,” Wally whispered to Norah’s stomach, “and you are going to have the best mother in the world.” 

 

“The best father, too,” Norah whispered, and he looked up at her, this woman who had given him everything by marrying him and somehow made his life still brighter. “I couldn’t be prouder that you’ll be his father, Wally.” 

 

Wally moved back so he lay beside Norah, one hand on her stomach, fingers of the other other entwined with her fingers, and drank in the sight of her. Her long brown hair was splayed across the bed, and her grey eyes were alight. She was as radiant as the sun. “Already set on it being a boy, aren’t you?” 

 

“I can feel that it’ll be a boy,” Norah breathed. “Call it a mother’s instinct. Your son. Our son.” 

 

“My son,” he murmured, trying out the words. “My son.” It felt good, and he remembered that long-ago night when, loving Norah from afar, he had watched her put Mary-Kate to bed and a vision had come to him of a future where she would be putting their child to bed. Now, that was almost a reality. 

 

She kissed him then, saying against his lips, “I’m so glad you’re happy. I wondered for a moment what you would think, but then I thought I should not worry.” 

 

“I’m too happy to worry about anything right now,” Wally joked, and was rewarded by hearing Norah’s laugh. This was the future that he had built with her, and it was right here, and it was very real. 

 

In this moment, smiling into her kiss, he had a brief, fleeting thought that his parents would have been proud. They would have been happy, to see him gain the life he had always wanted, with the woman he loved. Somewhere, he knew, they were shining down on him, blessing him on his way. Comfortable in that wisdom, he drew Norah close, savouring every shining moment he had with her. Life was too short to have regrets, and he had none.

**Author's Note:**

> There are several theories, with a couple of chronologies floating around (one mine and one another person's) that Norah was first trimester pregnant in Bill of Billabong. There are two ways you can take this: either she and Wally knew before the book opened, as it's not mentioned IN the book at all; or they found out just after the book closed. 
> 
> I'm still vacillating between which theory is more probable, but I wrote this little fic to match with the theory that they knew just before the book opened. This scene is set about two days before the Billabong people find out that Bill/Percival's arrival is on the horizon. I can very much see a concerned Wally worrying that Percival is going to be too much of a strain on Norah, given that she's pregnant and all. 
> 
> But that's a scene for another time...


End file.
